Love: It Just Can't be Everything.
by Yoiko Hibiki
Summary: Ryoga meets a girl looking for the Dojo. When he goes with her to her home due to her ill father; they are both in over their heads. What fate will his lack of a sense of direction bring them


Love: It Just Can't be Everything.  
By: Yoiko Hibiki...yeah  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ryoga, or anyone else from Ranma for that matter. How I wish I did though. I'm not making any money from this! However Hanako is mine by right of creation, but she doesn't make me money off this either, so don't mind my rambling.  
  
  
The sun was shining brightly in Nerima, blinding Ryoga as he walked into the sun. Where am I now? He asked himself staring at his map of Nerima. I know I'm in the town where Akane lives, but where am I? He stopped momentarily to study his map to determine his location. He had just begun to walk again when he heard a voice calling to him.   
  
"Excuse me!" The girls voice asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Ryoga asked, turning to face her. She was a cute girl with a frame about the size of Akane's, with long hair a shade of red that would send Ranma's female half running for the hills. She wore a simple pair of blue jean shorts and a tank top. Ryoga stared in awe for a moments notice.  
  
"Well, I've never been to Nerima before, and well, I'm here to visit a friend. And..." She scratched her head for a moment, "I think I'm lost."  
  
"Whoever it is your looking for, you can use the police box. I'm not sure where I am either." Ryoga replied, he didn't have time to be showing some strange girl around town all day.  
  
"Oh, are you from out of town to?" The girl asked, innocently unaware of Ryoga's "condition", his lack of a sense of direction.  
  
"No, I uh, I've just...I haven't been to this part of town much and I..." Ryoga's voice trailed off.  
  
"So you're lost too, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, shoot." The girl turned to look around at her surroundings. "How am I ever going to find the Tendo's when I don't even know where their dojo is?" she asked to herself.  
  
"The Tendos?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Yes, Akane is a pen pal of mine, do you know them?"  
  
"Well, that's actually where I'm headed." Ryoga admitted.  
  
"Really?" the girl looked relieved to possibly have a traveling mate, "Maybe we can find it together! I'm Hanako Barashi." She exclaimed and extended a hand.  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga replied and shook her hand. "We should hurry and be on our way."  
  
"Can't we ask someone in one of those shops?"  
  
"I never thought of that." Ryoga confessed  
  
"Man, you're just like all guys aren't you!" Hanako kidded him.  
  
"Hey, Ryoga!" A males voice came from behind the two travelers. Ryoga began to look annoyed; he threw his pack to the ground. Hanako looked at him confused.  
  
"Ranma!" he screamed, "Today is the day I will finally kill you!"  
  
"What?" The boy wearing Chinese clothes and a pigtail asked. "I was just trying to say hi, man."  
  
Before Ranma could get another word out, Ryoga began to run toward him. Both moved to kick the other, but both were stopped half kick. Ranma and Ryoga looked up confused, what in the world could have stopped them? Then, Ryoga saw Hanako standing between them looking very annoyed. She had stopped both their kicks with just her hands.  
  
"Hanako?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"You know her, Ryoga?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I just met her, I didn't know she was a martial artist."  
  
"Look," Hanako interrupted. "All I want is to find the Tendo's home so I can meet Akane. Is that so much to ask? I don't want to see two immature boys fighting over God only knows what. So, unless either one of you can tell me how to get there, I suggest you wait until I'm out of earshot before starting you're little feud again, ya got that?" Hanako finished and dropped their legs.  
  
"The Tendo Dojo?" Ranma asked, "Well, I live there, I'll take you. Although I don't know why you would want to meet a tomboy like Akane."  
  
"Akane is my friend!" Hanako exclaimed.  
  
"How dare you speak about Akane that way!" Ryoga yelled at him.  
  
"Stay right there for a second, I have to get my school bag from Dr.Tofu's" Ranma said and ran into a nearby building.  
  
Hanako and Ryoga stood waiting for Ranma. It was too bad Ryoga didn't noticed the puddle they were next to until the truck drove over it and splashed them both. Hanako began flinging water off of her.  
  
"Geez, you would think the guy never even saw us, huh Ryoga? ... Ryoga?" She looked around, but all she saw was a black pig wearing the same bandana as Ryoga's. She didn't notice the fact that the pig was sitting in Ryoga's clothes.  
  
"Hmm, he didn't seem the type to have a pet pig." Hanako said to herself and picked it up. "Oh! You're all wet; you must be cold! Well, I'll just get some hot water for you and warm you up! I don't think Ryoga would like his pig catching a cold would he?"  
  
The pig squealed in terror and struggled in her arms. As Hanako walked into the nearby restaurant to ask for a cup of hot water, she though aloud to herself, "I wonder where Ryoga went off to? Maybe he went to ask Ranma something, although I can't really tell if they're friends or not."  
  
After she had the water, Hanako took the pig into an alley and proceeded to pour it on the pig, although it fought and squealed with all its might.  
  
Ranma was coming out of Dr. Tofu's Clinic when he heard a scream.  
  
"Huh?" He asked and saw Ryoga's pack and his clothes sitting on the ground, "Aww, man, that Hanako girl must've found out about Ryoga!" He grabbed Ryoga's things up and ran to the alley where the scream had come from. He found Hanako and a very naked Ryoga, both bright red in the face. Hanako spotted Ranma with Ryoga's clothes and began to try to explain herself.  
  
"I-I thought the pig would be cold from that puddle water, and I didn't know that would happen and, and..."  
  
"Man, Ryoga, are you ever lucky Akane wasn't with me." Ranma teased him a bit.  
  
"Shut up, Ranma, and give me my clothes." Ryoga demanded. He was angry, he had just lost is decency to girl he had just met. Hanako was staring intently at the road and refused to turn around until Ryoga was next to her picking up his pack.  
  
"I'm uh, s-s-sorry you had to see that." Ryoga said, bowing his head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story." Ranma said. "I'll explain on the way."  
  
The three began walking, "Did Akane ever tell you about her pet pig?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take a look at the guy next to you. And there you have her pet." Ryoga began to blush profusely.  
  
Ranma went on to explain how he, his father, Ryoga, a girl named Shampoo, and another boy named Mousse had all fallen into cursed springs over in China, and each were cursed to change into whatever drowned in those springs when splashed with cold water. Ranma turning into a female version of himself; his father turning into a panda; Ryoga, as she knew turned into a pig, Shampoo into a cat, and Mousse into a duck.  
By the time he had explained everything about Jusenkyo, they reached the dojo. They found a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ribbon hanging laundry to dry. She looked up to see the three coming in.  
  
"Why, Ranma, Ryoga! Welcome home! Who is your friend?" she asked smiling.  
  
"This is Hanako, she knows Akane apparently." Ranma explained.  
  
"Oh, yes, you must be that pen pal she tells me so much about. I'm Kasumi. Welcome to our home, I hope you enjoy your visit."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kasumi."  
  
"Dinner's not quite ready, so I'll show you to your room. Ryoga, will you be staying with us tonight as well?"  
  
"If that's alright with, I wouldn't want to interfere."  
  
"You're not interfering! We love having you." Kasumi smiled and led everyone into the home. "Ryoga, you can take the room you usually have. Ranma, will you show Ryoga to his room? I'll take Hanako to hers."  
  
"Sure thing, Kasumi." Ranma said, and the four parted ways.  
  
"So, how did you meet Ranma and Ryoga, Hanako?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Well, I met Ryoga cause I needed directions, then when I found out we were both headed here, I thought it would better for us to find it together, and then Ranma showed up." Hanako explained as she and Kasumi walked down the hall. She decided she shouldn't say what happened with Ryoga and the water; it was too embarrassing to even think about.  
  
They stopped outside a small balcony facing a koi pond where a man and a Panda where playing Go.  
  
"Father," Kasumi said to the man, "This is Hanako, Akane's friend, she's going to be staying with us a while."  
  
"Well, alright, Kasumi. After you show her to her room, have Akane show her around." Mr. Tendo said. "Welcome to my home, Hanako." he added.  
  
"Thank you." Hanako replied and looked at the panda. The panda looked back, and Hanako said, "You must be Ranma's father." The panda nodded and growfed.  
  
"Oh, so you know about Ranma?" Kasumi asked as the two continued their way down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, he told me about it, I guess he didn't want me to be too shocked when it happens."  
  
Finally, Kasumi opened a door, and led Hanako into a room and showed her where things were. She allowed her some time to unpack a bit while she got Akane. Hanako sat on the floor and waited for the two to return. She found herself thinking about what had happened earlier. So does this mean Akane doesn't know Ryoga is the pig?  
  
"Hanako?"  
  
Hanako looked up to see Kasumi and a girl with short black hair standing in front of her. She stood up to finally meet Akane.  
  
"This is Akane," Kasumi explained, "Akane, this is Hanako."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you in person." Akane smiled.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Dinner is ready now. Akane, will you show her around after we eat?"  
  
"Okay, Kasumi."  
  
Dinner started off like any other Hanako had been used to at her house, but that all quickly changed. It started when Ranma and his father, now in human form, began fight over a nikuban and a vase was knocked over, splashing the two with cold water. For the first time, Hanako saw Ranma's female half.  
  
"Geez, pop, why do ya gotta cause so much trouble?!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"growf" Genma replied.  
  
"Stupid pop." Ranma mutter and returned to his food.  
  
Then, footsteps could be heard running toward the dining area. And a boy wearing robes burst into the room.  
  
"Akane Tendo! I come bearing gifts to show my affection!" He shouted, and then saw female Ranma. "Pig-tailed girl! For you, I bring my heart! For without you, I have no reason to continue life!"   
  
"Great, Kuno." Ranma muttered, "What about Akane, she was your first love, wasn't she?"   
Kuno handed a bouquet of roses to Akane and Ranma. Both immediately turned to their fathers and handed them the roses saying they were for them. Kuno began to tell them that his affections were not for them when he noticed Hanako staring at the situation in shock. He looked at her for a moment and offered another bouquet to her.  
  
"Oh but now I must choose from three lovely girls who love me with all their hearts! How cruel can fate be!" he exclaimed, "Your name, fair maiden."  
  
"Hanako... When did I say I loved you?"  
  
"I saw the expression of love in your eyes.  
  
"I don't even remember looking at you like I cared to have you near me. Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Kuno baby." The girl introduced as Nabiki said, "Next time, could you express your undying love when we're not eating? I don't like losing my appetite."  
  
"Nabiki Tendo. Your jealousy is but a trifle to I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High school. HAHAHAHAHA!" He exclaimed and ran from the house.  
  
Hanako leaned over to Akane, "Blue Thunder?" she asked.  
  
"Don't ask; he might come back." Akane explained.  
  
Later that night, Hanako walked into her room, drying her hair from her bath. She sat on her bedding and looked around the room. Akane had promised to show her around town since the next day was Saturday.  
  
Hanako wandered into breakfast the next morning and sat down to eat. Breakfast was even better than the delicious dinner the night before. Back at her home, it was just her and her father, so she did the cooking and cleaning, but half the time they ordered out, and with only two people there, there wasn't much mess. She was heading to the dojo where Akane said they would meet, when she ran into Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, can I ask you something?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Ranma replied.  
  
"Akane is your fiancée right?" Hanako questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, then why are you so mean to her."  
  
"Because she doesn't want to be my fiancée. It was our parents' idea anyways."  
  
"I don't think you see it like that."  
  
"sigh Akane needs a real man to be her fiancée. As long as I have my curse, I can never be that for her."  
  
"That curse shouldn't mean anything. I think Akane really cares about you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Haven't you ever noticed the way she looks at you?"  
  
"No, but even if we married, my mother would have to attend the reception..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, stupid Pop promised Mom that when she saw me again and if I wasn't 'a man   
among men', Pop and I would commit double seppuku with him. So, she hasn't seen me in years, only my female half... Ranko, and my pet panda."  
  
"But, don't you think your mother would be even angrier when she finds out you were lying to her for so long? I think you should tell her the truth the next time you see her. I bet she only wants to see her son."  
  
"I don't know, she always has her kit with her."  
  
"Ranma, are you going with us too?" Akane's voice broke their conversation. She and Ryoga had walked to where they were from the dojo. Akane had gotten sick of waiting.  
  
"I guess, I mean I will."  
  
The four walked around town showing Hanako the major stores and such. They stopped by a restaurant called Ucchan's for lunch.  
  
"Welcome to Ucchan's! Oh! Ranma-honey!" The chef greeted the group.  
  
"Hey, Ukyo!" Ranma greeted and sat down.  
  
"So, the usual today, Ranma-honey?"  
  
"Sure, can you make it four?"  
  
"I sure can! Who's the new girl?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Oh, this my friend Hanako." Akane explained, "Hanako, Ukyo."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Both girls said and smiled.  
  
"So, Ranma-honey, when are you going to decide on one fiancée?" Ukyo demanded.  
  
"Aww, Ukyo, do we have to go through this now?" Ranma whined.  
  
"No, just say I'm the real one and we'll be done with it."  
  
Hanako turned to Akane, "Your not the only fiancée?" she asked. Akane shook her head and sighed.  
  
"There's one more in fact." She explained, "Shampoo."  
  
"The girl who turns into a cat?"  
  
"Yeah, and Kodachi thinks she's one as well."  
  
"This is confusing."  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
Three days later, just when Hanako had grown accustomed to her new temporary   
home, Kasumi came into the dojo looking for her.  
  
"Hanako? I'm sorry to interrupt your training, but this letter came for you." Kasumi explained.  
  
Hanako kicked the practice dummy one more time than took the letter from Kasumi. Ranma immediately jumped up to begin practice. Hanako quickly read the letter then sighed heavily.  
  
"I have to go home." She said simply and began to walk out of the dojo.  
  
"Why, what is it? What's wrong?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"It's my father, he's sick and he's by himself. I have to go be with him."  
  
"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry. Will you be leaving now?"  
  
"As soon as I'm packed. I'm sorry, I just got here, and I haven't even had a chance to repay you for your kindness."  
  
"You don't need to do that!" Kasumi said, "You should get packed. Would you like me to do it so you can take a bath before you leave?"  
  
"No, I can handle it."  
  
"Here, let me help you, you are a guest after all." Kasumi shoved some bath things into her arms.``  
  
"Umm, thanks."  
  
A few hours later, Hanako was thanking the Tendos' for their hospitality. Ryoga came out with his pack on as well.  
  
"Ryoga?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It's time I headed out." Ryoga said, "I'll get her to her home safely, then I won't return for a long time."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Akane asked.  
  
"Akane..." Ryoga said. "Let's go, Hanako. How far to your town?"  
  
"About three hours on foot. If we leave now, we should be there by one o'clock."  
  
As the two left, the Tendo's and Saotome's looked very worried. Hanako turned to wave one last time. She didn't like the look on their faces as she left.  
  
"You think Ryoga likes her?" Ranma asked Akane.  
  
"I don't know; he's probably just going to train."  
  
Hanako and Ryoga had almost reached her home a few towns over (with Hanako leading the way since Ryoga had gotten them lost four times); it was nearly six o'clock at night when she opened her front door. She had figured out Ryoga's sense of direction was non-existent and made him swear a martial artists code that he wouldn't leave the den until she returned. As he sat down, Hanako went into a room adjacent to where the den was. Ryoga heard a man say "Hanako." Very weakly. It didn't seem like the man had much time.  
  
"Father, when did you get so bad?"  
  
"I've been sick for a long time now, Hanako. I didn't want to ruin your trip to meet Akane, I know you were looking forward to it."  
  
"But, I could have waited! I should have taken care of you!"  
  
"Theirs is nothing you can do to stop my death, child. The doctor said I won't make it through the night."  
  
"Don't talk like that! You'll make it, father! I just have to get your fever down!"  
  
"It's not a fever."  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
"The doctor isn't sure. I'm sorry you'll have to live your life alone now. I promised you when you were a baby I would always be there for you. And I remade that promise when your mother died ten years ago, but I cannot keep my promise, I am sorry, Hanako."  
  
"Would you stop talking like that?" Hanako exclaimed, she was crying. She still remembered when her mother died. She didn't have many memories of her mother, and didn't have enough of her father to let him die yet.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hanako. You'll be all right. I know I raised you to make it own your own. I-I just wanted to tell you I loved you one last...time...before...I..." the man closed his eyes for the last time.  
  
"Father?! Father! Wake up!" Hanako pleaded, "I just have to get the fever down! You'll be all right. Won't you?"  
  
Hanako knew better. She said a prayer over her father and went to return to the den.  
  
Ryoga looked up as she entered, she had her eyes hidden, but the tears he saw on her face let Ryoga know what had happened. Ryoga walked to her and bowed to the room before saying anything.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said to her.  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Hanako whispered. "I just have to find someplace to live, and..." her words were cut off by the heavy sobs that took over her. She sank to the floor and cried. Ryoga sat next to her, he wasn't sure what to do. After a few hours, she couldn't cry anymore.  
  
The next day after her father's funeral, Hanako and Ryoga returned to her home. She needed to get her things out of the apartment before the evening. They sat in the kitchen eating dinner when Ryoga spoke up.  
  
"Um, if you want, you can um travel with me for a while. Until you find somewhere to stay." Ryoga offered.  
  
"Really?" Hanako asked.  
  
"If you want, if you don't mind sleeping outside."  
  
"I don't mind sleeping outside. If it means not being alone, I'll sleep anywhere."  
  
"I know it's hard, but we'll need to leave soon." Ryoga said.  
  
"Well, okay, let me get some money." Hanako said, "Wait here." She left the room and returned moments later folding a stack of money and putting it into her bag. "Well, Ryoga, the owner will be here soon, we should go." She sighed and picked up her bag.  
  
The two began to walk down the street in silence. They would occasionally steal a glance at one another, but didn't talk for a few minutes.  
  
"So, um where are we headed, Ryoga?" Hanako finally asked.  
  
"Uh, I- I don't know." Ryoga replied and looked around, where was he anyway?  
  
Hanako felt the world crash around her, she had forgotten about his problem. She probably wouldn't see civilization for days.  
  
"We'll go back to Nerima." Ryoga said, a moment later. "You can probably stay with the Tendo's until you get back on your feet again."  
  
That was a relief, at least now they had a destination. The only problem now was Hanako had no idea where she was, so she would have to stick with Ryoga. They continued their travels. Ryoga noticed how tired Hanako looked Idiot! She probably isn't used to traveling like you! He thought to himself and decided they should stop for her to rest.  
  
"We should make a camp." Ryoga said and began to build a fire.  
  
He pitched the tent while Hanako made their dinner. They sat on the ground to eat.  
  
"Do you travel a lot Ryoga?" Hanako asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm a wanderer. I don't really even have a home."  
  
"That must be sad." Hanako said sympathetically.  
  
"Sometimes, but I don't let it bother me. I have to train."  
  
"Do you ever get lonely?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"When I was in the room where my father died. I felt so alone, even though his spirit was still with me in there. I had never felt so alone in my life. I'm grateful to have a friend like you Ryoga. Without you, I'd still be lonely."  
  
"I-I..." Ryoga stammered.  
  
"You're nice Ryoga. I don't care what people say. Even if you do get lost easily; you always mean well."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes, it's hard to find people with as much honor as you. Father told me I would be lucky to ever meet a person like you. So, I think I've done well so far. Or else, why would I have met you?"  
  
"I-I don't know. You met me because you were lost."  
  
"So were you."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. It's getting late, you should get some sleep." Ryoga said and stood up. Hanako stood up as well and rolled out her bedding on the ground. She lay under her covers and stared at the sky. Ryoga set up his bedding a few feet from hers and sat down. He looked over to see Hanako had fallen asleep. He got up and pulled her blanket over her and sat next to her for a while. Finally, he went back to his bed and fell asleep.  
  
When Ryoga woke the next morning, he was startled to hear the sound of food cooking. Where was he? Then, he remembered Hanako was traveling with him for a while. She looked at him and smiled, he rubbed his eyes a bit and sat up.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I cooked some breakfast. I didn't want to start without you, so it will be a few more minutes." She said to him.  
  
"No, that's fine." Ryoga replied and took a seat next to her.  
  
"It's not much, just ramen cups like last night. When we get to a town, I can buy something and make a real dinner for us."  
  
"This is fine, you should save your money." Ryoga said and began to eat.  
  
"But," Hanako started. Then decided against arguing. Ryoga had been alone for much longer than her, he probably knew better than she would.  
  
They started off again after their breakfast. Hanako couldn't take another day of walking without some conversation, so she began to talk.  
  
"Ryoga? What are your parents like?"  
  
"Well, they... I take after them a lot, I..."  
  
"They get lost too?"  
  
"Yes, my parents are very nice. I just don't see them much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Was it just you and your father until he died?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Yes, my mother died when I was very young. Her heart was weak and she passed away. I don't remember much about her. I only remember she was beautiful. Now, when I think about my father, I can be happy because I know they're together again. My father loved her. He told me about her. He said I look like her."  
  
Meanwhile, in Nerima, Nodoka Saotome knocked on the door of the Tendo's. Kasumi answered and welcomed her in. A faint splash could be heard, followed by Ranko and panda coming in dripping wet.  
  
"Why, hello, Ranko and panda." Nodoka greeted.  
  
Ranko looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Uh, auntie, there's something I want to tell you." She said, fidgeting her hands.  
  
"Of course, Ranko. What is it?"  
  
"Can you come with me?"  
  
Ranko took Nodoka to her room after getting a kettle of hot water. They sat on the floor.  
  
"Ranko, what is the kettle for?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"I've been keeping a secret from you." Ranko said and picked the kettle up. "I couldn't   
think of any other way to tell you except to show you." She began to pour the water on herself  
  
"Ranko, you can tell me anythi..." Nodoka stopped when she saw Ranma sitting across from her where Ranko had once sit.  
  
"I-I was afraid. Pop told me I'm gonna have to commit seppuku when you find out. But I didn't want you to be anymore mad at me that I'm not a man. I'm sorry." Ranma said and bowed his head in apology. He waited for her to tell him to prepare for his seppuku. After a few moments of silence, Ranma looked up. His mother was, smiling? No, she was crying. Ranma saw her kit lying on the floor where she had placed when they came in the room. He panicked when she moved her hand to it, but she pushed it out of her way and pulled Ranma into an embrace.  
  
"Ranma." She whispered.  
  
"Mom." Ranma whispered back, returning her embrace.  
  
After they pulled away, Nodoka looked at Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, if you're here, then where is your father?" She asked.  
  
Just then, panda walked into the room and saw the two. Ranma looked at his mother, then the panda and picked up the kettle.  
  
"You don't mean?" Nodoka began, but soon saw her husband in front of her as well. "Oh my goodness. I finally have my men back!" She said, tears of joy filling her eyes.  
  
"Your men?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, I never doubted you both for a second. Genma, Ranma. I'll admit, at first, I was ready to make you commit, but I was just too happy to see you both. It's been so many years, I just kept bringing this with me thinking I could make you go through with it."  
  
While traveling, Ryoga told Hanako about how he felt for Akane, and that he thought he was finally accepting that Ranma loved her too much for him to get with her. He said he couldn't imagine returning to Nerima for too long because it would hurt too much.  
  
They set up their camp for that night in silence. After they ate, Hanako went to go to bed. As she walked to her bag to get her bedding out, Ryoga spoke.  
  
"Hanako? I want to tell you something." He said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Hanako asked and pulled her bedding out.  
  
"Well, you see. Akane is, I mean was the first person I, lo-cared about and... now, she's always going to be with Ranma. I thought there would never be another person who could. What I mean is I think that you...that I...that you and I..."  
  
"Yes, Ryoga? I'm listening." She laid the bedding out and felt Ryoga's hand land on her shoulders. She turned to face him, what was he trying to tell her?  
  
"Ryoga?" she asked. "Wha-?" she was cut off by his lips meeting hers. At first, she was shocked, but it began to feel right somehow, so she fell into the kiss, returning it to him. It lasted for only a second or two, but the memory was permanent.  
  
"Ryoga." Hanako whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Ryoga began.  
  
"No, it's all right. I mean, I don't mind. I mean it was um kinda nice..." Hanako could feel herself blushing.  
  
"Really?" Ryoga asked. "I'm not very good at saying how I feel, so I have to show it. I thought maybe I was going too far."  
  
"I, well, I wasn't expecting that." Hanako admitted, "But it was a nice surprise."  
  
"I'm glad." Ryoga said. They kissed again, longer this time; both of them knew that from that point on, their lives would never be the same.  
  
When Hanako woke up the next morning, she decided she had to take a bath, so she hid behind some trees and put on her bathing suit. Ryoga was still sleeping, so she would have plenty of time. The water in the stream was cold, but it felt good to get clean again.  
Hanako was returning to the camp and noticed Ryoga had woken. He watched her approach with a towel around her shoulders.  
"Ryoga!" She greeted smiling. "Are you going to take a bath too?"  
  
"No, I can't get in cold water." Ryoga replied.  
  
"Wh-Oh yeah." Hanako thought for a moment, "I could help you!"  
  
"Are you crazy!" Ryoga exclaimed, "Don't you realize I'll be completely naked when you   
pour the hot water on me!"  
  
"I-I'll wrap you in a towel, then you'll be okay, won't you?"  
  
"I don't have a towel."  
  
"You can use mine!"  
  
Moments later, Hanako and Ryoga (in pig-form) were at the stream. Hanako was washing Ryoga.  
  
"You know, Ryoga." She said to him, "You're cute even as a pig. Lucky for you I've never had much of a taste for pork. Maybe, when we get back to Nerima, we can go on a real date, hmm? Bathing you in pig-form isn't exactly romantic, you know?"  
  
All the while, Ryoga looked at her and smiled. Her mention of pork caused him to go wide-eyed, but he calmed down after he realized what she had actually said.  
  
"Well, I guess you're done." Hanako said.  
  
She wrapped Ryoga in a towel. Then, she set him down and told him if he moved even an inch, she would have a wonderful dinner that night without him. Ryoga stood frozen in place. Hanako turned her head and poured the hot water on him. She didn't trust herself to turn around until she was sure he was covered completely.  
  
"Hanako?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Were you, umm, serious? About the d-d- I mean would you really want to go, when we get back to Nerima. We could um I mean." He began nervously  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hanako asked.  
  
"Y-you doesn't remember, when I was...when you were...my bath? The pig, you said we might go..."  
  
"I'm kidding, Ryoga! Of course I remember! I was just joking!" Hanako laughed a bit at Ryoga's expense. Which wasn't hard since he was blushing so hard.  
  
"That's not funny!" Ryoga exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry! Geez! It's not a big deal." Hanako exclaimed back and began walking back to the campsite, leaving Ryoga behind. Then, she remembered his problem and waited for him to follow her.  
  
After they reached the camp, Hanako grabbed her clothes and went behind the same tree to change as before. Ryoga quickly dressed before she got back and started to cook breakfast. He looked worriedly into his bag; with feeding two people, he was running out a lot more quickly. They would have to find a town soon, or they ran the risk of starving. He also realized he would need to refill their supply of fresh water before they could leave.  
  
Hanako appeared from behind the tree and sat next to Ryoga silently. He handed her a cup and looked down. Hanako looked down as well and sighed.  
  
"I'm sor..." Both said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed nervously.  
  
"I wouldn't mind going on a d-date, if you don't." Ryoga stammered.  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to. I've never been on a real date before." Hanako confessed.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"So, I guess neither of us know what we do, huh?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, I've seen people on dates and..."  
  
"Oh, I have too. It's just, seeing something and doing something are two different things."  
  
A slight rustle in the bushes caught the two's attention. They turned around to see what it was, and a pack of wild dogs emerged from the bushes, growling and foaming. Obviously wanting the food in Ryoga's bag, or maybe they smelt the pig. Either way, they were dangerous. Ryoga jumped in front of Hanako to protect her, and began taking off bandanas one after another. The dogs ran toward the two barking ferociously and snapping at them. Ryoga threw a barrage of bandanas at the dogs, picked Hanako up and threw his umbrella at the dogs. He landed on a tree branch, caught his umbrella, and threw more bandanas at the dogs. He went to throw his umbrella again, but the dogs whimpered and ran away.  
  
"Hanako, are you all...?" Ryoga turned to her, and saw her fingers digging into the tree,   
  
"Are you afraid of dogs?"  
  
"N-no." She stuttered and peered cautiously toward the ground.  
  
"You're not?" Ryoga asked. She nodded in response and looked at him with fear-filled eyes.  
  
Ryoga almost laughed at her, but managed to stifle it. He picked her up and easily brought her safely to the ground. He hesitated before putting her down, it felt nice to hold her, especially since she was clinging to him. Ryoga looked at her, she was blushing slightly.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of...everyone's afraid of something, right?" he said, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"I guess. What are you afraid of?" she replied. Her question caught him completely off guard.  
  
"Honestly?" He asked.  
  
"No, lie to me!" Hanako replied sarcastically.  
  
"Cold water." He grinned sheepishly at her. She looked at him, and returned the smile.  
  
"It's understandable." She said, "I'm afraid of high places because of my training."  
  
Ryoga looked at her as though he didn't understand what she meant.  
  
"sigh My father trained me, he was very strict. When I was about 11, he would make me stand on top of things if I messed up. The more the mistakes, the higher I was. It was supposed to improve my balance. When it got to a certain point, I told him I was afraid of falling. He told me he wouldn't let me fall. I believed him of course, but I lost my balance when he had his back turned and I fell. I was so afraid, he apologized more times than I can recall, but it wasn't his fault. Anyway, after that day, I've never been able to handle being more that three feet off the ground."  
  
Ryoga listened to her confess the story of her fear, and smiled.  
  
"Why didn't the mountains bother you?" he asked.  
  
"My feet were touching solid ground." She replied simply. "Um, shouldn't we be going? I mean, it's gonna be a long day, and I want to get back to Nerima eventually."  
  
"O-oh yeah. Let's go."  
  
The two packed up their things and headed on their way. They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Ryoga kept looking at Hanako; he was walking a few steps behind her, letting her lead the way. After a couple of hours, they reached a sign.  
  
"Nerima, 15km." Hanako read. "Only 15! All right! We're almost there!" she exclaimed happily. When she got back to the Tendo's she could set up a proper shrine to her father and put his memory to rest. When they reached the Nerima district limits, Hanako could just remember how to get to the Tendo's. Without thinking, she grabbed Ryoga's hand and ran the entire way.  
  
The Tendo's house was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. And to see Kasumi out hanging clothes meant real food. If she could, she would never eat ramen again. Kasumi noticed them coming in the front gates and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back, Hanako, Ryoga. Did you two run into each other again?" she greeted them warmly.  
  
"Umm..." both began as Ranma and Akane came in from school.  
  
"Hanako!" Akane said and smiled, "You're back! How's your father?"  
  
Hanako's breath caught in her throat as she realized she would have to tell them all what happened.  
  
"He, umm, died." She whispered.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Kasumi said, "Here, let me help you with your things. You'll need a place to stay won't you? What about you Ryoga? Why don't you join us for dinner?"  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi." Ryoga replied, looking nervously at Akane. His gaze shifted to Hanako who was frowning at him angrily. His heart caught in his throat. He was with her now, how could he forget that? He looked back up and saw she had disappeared into the house with Kasumi.  
  
"Thought you were training, Ryoga?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I felt bad. I couldn't just leave her without a home or a father." Ryoga explained.  
  
"That's so nice, Ryoga!" Akane exclaimed, "Well, I have to change! See you two inside!"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga walked into the house silently. After showing him to his room, Ranma left to find Akane.  
  
Meanwhile, Hanako had set the small shrine to her father up in her room. She felt the tears coming as she said the prayer. When the main thing on her mind was where she was going to sleep next, she hadn't had much time to think about him. She broke into tears as she finished.  
  
Finally, she quit crying. She wiped her eyes and calmed down, then went to dinner. Sitting next to Ryoga, Hanako noticed the table had grown smaller. No, there were more people. Who was that woman next to the Panda?  
  
"Ryoga." Nodoka smiled and greeted Ranma's rival. "I have not seen you in a long time."  
  
"Y-yes, ma'am." Ryoga replied.  
  
"Who is your friend?"  
  
"Oh, mom. This is Hanako. One of Akane's friends, and apparently one of Ryoga's." Ranma explained.  
  
Mom? Hanako thought, so, he told the truth. Good for him. She smiled at the two before returning to her dinner.  
  
Hanako lay on her bedding in her room staring up into the darkness of the room. She couldn't get her mind off Ryoga. Why had he stared at Akane like that? Wasn't he over her? Didn't he say he accepted Ranma and Akane's engagement? Didn't he kiss her? Hanako's thoughts rolled through her mind. She had to know; she couldn't sleep.  
  
She made her way down the hall quietly to the room clearly marked as Ryoga's. She slid the doors open and tiptoed in. She looked at him sleeping on his back for a moment. The heat of the summer caused him to remove his shirt before sleeping.  
  
"Ryoga?" She whispered, just loud enough to wake him.  
  
"Mrrmm?" He asked, opening his eyes. He looked up at her standing over him. "Hanako? What is it?"  
  
"Tell me something." Hanako said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want us to have secrets, so answer me honestly." She said as she sat next to him on his bedding.  
  
"Okay." Ryoga sat up.  
  
"Do you still have feelings for Akane?"  
  
"A-a-aha-ah..." Ryoga began; he wasn't expecting that. "I, ye- no. I mean." He bowed in his head, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Hanako managed to say through the tears that were threatening her. She turned and smiled at him, but the hurt was present in her eyes "First loves are always hard to get over, right?"  
  
Ryoga never responded, just looked at her apologetically. When she realized he wasn't going to answer, she looked at the ground. She turned to get up.  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll be goi..." she stopped when his landed on her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't move, until the doors to Ryoga's room flew open and in walked Ranma. Hanako jerked her head toward him.  
  
"Ranma!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Uh? What are you two? Did you? No way? With Ryoga?" Ranma asked, or attempted to.  
  
"You pervert!" Ryoga screamed and moved to punch Ranma, "What are you doing in here?!"  
  
"I, uh, well, Pop stole my pillow and the extra one's are in here. Sorry, man. I shoulda knocked."  
  
"Nothing happened, got it? I'm not a pervert like you!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Hey, it's cool. Warrior's code right? I don't say nothin' bout P-chan, and we keep this secret, right?" Ranma stammered, and left the room.  
  
Ryoga sat back on his bed and saw Hanako was still sitting there with her back to him. She had her knees hugged to her chest, and rocked slightly back and forth. He crawled behind her and put both hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I ho-I hope you still want to go on that date with me." He whispered to her, "I just I didn't think. If you want to cancel, I'll understand."  
  
"I can't do that just because you looked at her." Hanako whispered back.  
  
"You can do whatever you want... it's your life."  
  
"What? Do you want me to cancel it?!" Hanako exclaimed her sleepiness was beginning to get to her.  
  
"No! No, I-I um, I...I don't know what to do right now. I'm sorry I looked at her like that, but I just... Well, anyway, I'm over her now. I have to be. For you, right? I think I understand my feelings enough to sort them out now. But we'll talk tomorrow. You need your rest... Hanako?" Ryoga placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hanako?" he turned her around slightly to face him, and saw she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down, and placed his pillow under her head. She sighed and rolled onto her side facing him.  
  
The sun began to rise and peek through Ryoga's room. A bit of sunlight hit Hanako's face and she turned over to avoid waking up. Ryoga was in the bath, and Hanako was still sleeping. Suddenly, her slumber was disturbed:  
  
"Hanako Barashi! I come to bid a fair and good morning, and to give you these!" Kuno exclaimed as he burst into the room. He shoved a full bouquet of roses into her arms. She barely held them as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
Kasumi was placing breakfast on the table when she heard the scream and the crash. Ranma and Ryoga both ran through the room. When the two arrived at Ryoga's room, they saw Kuno slammed into the wall in the hallway with a foot imprint on his face, and a very pissed off looking Hanako. Panting heavily, she flung the roses back at him.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed "LIKE HELL IF I WANT ROSES FROM YOU!"  
  
"Hey, Kuno, haven't you figured out you should never wake a sleeping girl?" Ranma asked laughing at him.  
  
"You bill refur doo be asth ubberclasthman." Kuno replied and fell out of the wall.  
  
"Hanako!" Ryoga exclaimed, "Are you all right?"  
  
Hanako looked at Ryoga and quickly spun around and hid her face.  
  
"Uh, Ryoga?" Ranma asked, "You do realize you're not wearing any clothes, right?"  
  
Ryoga looked down and screamed. He wasn't wearing anything at all. How many times had she seen him naked now? Three, four? Hanako slid out of the room to go eat breakfast. Moments later, Ryoga showed up at breakfast and sat next to Hanako.  
  
"Hanako?" Ryoga asked  
  
"Hmm?" she replied as she drank some of her miso soup.  
  
"I have to go buy more supplies for my next journey. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Where? To buy the supplies or on the journey?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Okay, but what about our da-...?"  
  
Ryoga jerked his head toward her and glared at her.  
  
"Eheheh, nevermind." She quickly added.  
  
"Well, if you're going into town today, would you mind picking up some potatoes for me?   
I'm afraid we're all out." Kasumi asked.  
  
"Sure, Kasumi, okay." Hanako replied and finished off her rice.  
  
Later, Ryoga and Hanako were walking through the market, making various purchases.  
  
"Ryoga, why couldn't I mention our date? Do you not want them to know? I mean, we slept in the same room and they knew, so I think they figured something out."  
  
"I, well, they can be nosey at times. They'd probably spy on us a lot. So, I figured if I disguised it as shopping for a journey, they wouldn't figure it out."  
  
"Oh, so this is our date?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Wow, I wish I had known, I would have dressed better." Hanako replied and looked down at her clothes.  
  
"Have you looked at me lately?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hey! Neko Hanten? I love Chinese food! Let's eat lunch there!" Hanako exclaimed and began pulling Ryoga across the street.  
  
"Hanako! Wait!" Ryoga exclaimed.  
  
She slid the door to the restaurant and heard "Welcome to Neko Hanten! Aiya, Ryoga? What you doing here?"  
  
"Eating?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Who is girl?" the purple haired Chinese girl asked.  
  
"This is Hanako."  
  
"Hanako is girlfriend?"  
  
"Uh..." both began, blushing.  
  
"Shampoo? How many guests?" A very old woman asked, peeking from the kitchen.  
  
"Two, great-grandmother!" Shampoo replied. "Any seat fine, Ryoga. I take order in moment."  
  
"She's nice." Hanako commented, "How do you know her."  
  
"She's a cat."  
  
"She looks human to me."  
  
"No, she's a Jusenkyo cat."  
  
"O-oh!"  
  
"And the guy over there," Ryoga said, pointing "Is the duck."  
  
"No wonder you were so nervous about eating here."  
  
"You ready order?"  
  
"I'll have to combination chow mein." Hanako said.  
  
"What for you, Ryoga? You not common customer, why you eat here? You on date?"  
  
"I'll uh have the same."  
  
"Okay, but answer question; you on date?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Ryoga and flower girl go on date before Shampoo and Ranma! Ranma pay for this!"  
  
Shampoo disappeared into the kitchen, and a splash was heard, followed by several quacks. "MOUSSE YOU STUPID!" was the only other thing heard before Shampoo returned with their order.  
  
"Two combination chow mein! Enjoy meal!" Shampoo said and bowed a bit.  
  
Later in the day, the two were walking home. A clap of thunder sounded and they looked skyward.  
  
"Dammit!" Ryoga exclaimed, "Of all the times not to have my umbrella!" that was all he was able to say before the downpour of rain hit the two. Hanako looked down at Ryoga and sighed.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, Ryoga?" she folded his clothes and placed him on top of them, then proceeded to pick them up. She carried him all the way back to the dojo, running.  
  
As she entered the house and took her shoes off, Akane appeared.  
  
"Boy, it must really be raining hard. You're soaked! gasp P-Chan! Where'd you find him?! Oh, thank you Hanako! I was so worried. C'mere, P-chan."  
  
Ryoga looked at her and hesitated for a moment, then found himself being lifted away from Hanako. She had a blank expression on her face. Akane proceeded to hug him and walk away.  
  
"I guess you'll want to take a bath. There should be water ready." Akane said as he walked down the hall.  
  
The next to appear was Ranma and his mother. Hanako looked at him.  
"Um, does Akane not know that Ryoga's urm..." Hanako began to ask  
  
"The pig? No." Ranma replied  
  
"Ranma! You shouldn't say things like that about him!" Nodoka exclaimed at her son.  
  
"But he is a pig. He turns into a pig like I turn into a girl." Ranma explained to his mother as they passed on through them room.  
  
"Hanako, dear. Go take a bath. It's too cold to be running around dripping wet." Nodoka called over her shoulder.  
  
Moments later, Hanako was relaxing in the bath. She leaned back and stared at the wall. What sort of date was that? Was that really a date if no one knew about it? Shampoo knew; why didn't Ryoga worry about telling her. What am I to him? I'm not sure if I'm his girlfriend or not. He seems to care enough, but does he still think about Akane? He didn't put up much of a fight when she took him from me. Then again, he may not want her to know his secret. sigh I should just go to bed. He and I are leaving tomorrow for the journey. I wish I could have stayed longer, but I'll fell too much like a free loader. Hanako sighed one more time, then climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body.  
  
"Hanako? Hanako? Are you awake? We have to leave. Hanako?" a voice whispered above her.  
  
Hanako slowly opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked looking at Ryoga, but barely seeing him.  
  
"Get packed, we have to leave. I want to get a lot of ground covered by sundown."  
  
"But, it's four in the morning, Ryoga!"  
  
"The sooner we go, the sooner the day will be over. Now, wake up."  
  
"Ohhh." Hanako moaned and fell back onto her pillow. She pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Hanako!" Ryoga exclaimed and jerked the covers off her. He pulled her into a sitting position, and then stood her up. "Trust me," he said, "Getting up like this is much easier once you're used to it."  
  
"Okay. But I'm not used to it now, so I want to sleep." Hanako replied.  
  
"No, wake up!" Ryoga exclaimed and shook her until she did.  
  
"Ahh, geez. Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up! Give me a minute will ya?"  
  
Ryoga waited outside her door and listened to her pack her things. How can I tell her I want to leave this early because of Akane? I really haven't gotten over her have I? He thought to himself.  
  
The two later found themselves walking out of the front gates of the dojo and back into the world.  
  
"Where are we going this time?" Hanako asked.  
  
"The mountains today. Who knows where tomorrow. I figure we should be able to make it there by sundown." Ryoga replied and looked at the map.  
  
"Do you think I'm about to let you lead the way?! Give me that!" Hanako exclaimed and pulled the map from his hands.  
  
"Hanako!"  
  
"What? You want to go to the mountains don't you? I personally don't want to end up in a desert if that's where we're heading."  
  
Eventually, they were walking through a forest without a clearly marked path. So, even with the best of maps, a person would more-than-likely end up lost. Which is exactly what the two did. They stood in a small clearing in the late afternoon and looked around.  
  
"Where'd they hide the stupid exit?!" Ryoga yelled.  
  
"Where'd they hide us is a better question." Hanako replied trying to find their location on the map.  
  
"Of all the..."Ryoga began, "Well, we may as well make camp here."  
  
"Good. I'm exhausted. We'll make it to the mountains tomorrow." Hanako replied and dropped her pack. She sat down with a sigh and looked in Ryoga's bag for the food.  
  
"Anything new tonight?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Urm, ramen, ramen, more ramen, your clothes which I seriously doubt are edible. And, ramen? Any preference?" Hanako replied and handed him two ramen cups.  
  
Moments later, the two were sitting down to an as-nice-as-it-can-be-cause-its-the-only-thing-they-ever-eat dinner. It was an unusually cold night, so they sat very close to one another. Ryoga looked at Hanako and swallowed his bite of ramen.  
  
"Hanako?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, looking at him as she placed the chopsticks in her mouth.  
  
"Why do you keep coming with me on my journeys?"  
  
"Because you ask me too, and well, we did umm kiss. Which means...something."  
  
"But, you can always stay at the dojo."  
  
"Do you not want me to come with you?" Hanako began to sound hurt.  
  
"No, I like having you with me, it's just...well, I've never had this much luck with girls, you know? You're the first who has been able to look past my tendency to get lost, and...the pig."  
  
"I don't look past them, they're just flaws. We all have flaws, Ryoga. Yours are just a bit more apparent."  
  
"I don't see any of your flaws."  
  
"My flaws are I tend to pour hot-water on pigs who turn into boys, and attract perverted kendo idiots."  
  
They both finished off their ramen in silence, and sat by the fire. Mainly enjoying each other's company. Ryoga place an arm around her shoulder expecting to be punched or kicked or something, but was shocked when she laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on top of hers.  
  
"It's getting late, we should get in the tent." Ryoga said.  
  
"The tent?" Hanako asked  
  
"Well, it's too cold to be sleeping outside don't you think?"  
  
"I'm not cold." She replied as she snuggled deeper into his arms.  
  
Keeping one arm around her, Ryoga used the other to carefully throw the bucket of   
water into the fire, extinguishing it. Hanako watched as the last trail of smoke floated into the sky.  
  
"That's not fair." She whimpered and forced herself to leave his arms.  
  
She stood up and found she couldn't see a thing. The moon wasn't giving off enough light to see. Hanako proceeded to trip over Ryoga, only to find herself back in his arms. She blushed when he smiled at her.  
  
"You're pretty in the moonlight." He whispered to her as he placed her upright. More blushing from both. Ryoga pulled her to the tent.  
  
"Get in." he said. She complied with his order and crawled in. He followed and lay down next to her. Hanako immediately crawled into Ryoga's arms.  
  
Ryoga woke up early the next morning and was slightly surprised to see Hanako was still asleep on his arm. He didn't want to wake her, but he was developing a very painful cramp. Ryoga stretched as much as he could, then rolled onto his back. As he stared at the top of the tent, he realized the sun hadn't even begun to come up. It was going to be a very long day.  
  
"Hanako." He whispered aloud.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryoga nearly hit the top of the tent; he certainly wasn't expecting an answer from her. After he finally regained his composure, he looked down to see a pair of very tired-looking eyes looking up at him.  
  
"Ryoga, you said my name...what is it?" Hanako asked again.  
  
"It's nothing, go back to sleep."  
  
"You don't want to leave early today?"  
  
"No, we may even stay here again tonight."  
  
"That's nice." Hanako replied as she fell back asleep.  
  
Great work, Ryoga. Ryoga thought to himself, you must have really worn her out. Of course, what do you expect waking her up that early and dragging her around all day without stopping for more than 10 minutes at a time. We'll need the rest, but then we need to figure out where we are.   
  
"Ryoga? I'm going to take a bath." Hanako said as she finally climbed out of the tent.   
  
"You stay here."  
  
"You say it like I'd follow you." Ryoga replied, poking at the fire with a stick.  
  
"No, I just don't want you to get lost."  
  
While she was pouring the first bucket of water on herself, she could hear the distinct sound of Ryoga training. Hanako shivered at the extreme coldness of the water. She climbed back up onto the bank after she had finished, and began to towel her hair. She grabbed her clothes up and went behind a tree to change from her bathing suit.  
  
When she returned to their campsite, she found Ryoga still training. She sat down and watched him for a moment before beginning to pack her things. Ryoga noticed her packing and stopped his exercises.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"We should get going. I thought I saw some roof tops when I was in the water, so I thought there would be a town nearby." Hanako explained as she finished her bag and began to stuff Ryoga's things into his.  
  
Ryoga knelt down beside her and took over packing his bag. Once he was finished, they were on their way. Hanako led the way to the pond and past it. They were heading toward the direction of the rooftops she had seen.  
  
Once they reached the edge of the woods, Ryoga's eyes grew wide with excitement. He grabbed Hanako by the wrist and began running toward a house.  
  
"Ryoga! Wait! I'm not as fast as you and!" Hanako exclaimed struggling to keep her breath. "Wait! Ryoga! Stop! I-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
She screamed when Ryoga picked her up and leapt over a wooden fence. A woman looked up from hanging laundry a bit startled.  
  
"Oh. Oh my. Ryoga is that you?" She said as she began to smile. "How did you find us, or were you just lost and lucked out? Who is this?"  
  
Before Ryoga could answer, he realized Hanako hadn't let go of his neck, but he hadn't put her down either.  
  
"Hanako?" he whispered. She raised her head and looked around, "I want you to meet my mother."  
  
"Mother?" Hanako asked, "This is your house, Ryoga? No wonder you were so excited."  
  
"Mom," Ryoga said as he set Hanako on her feet, "I'd like you to meet Hanako Barashi."  
  
"Hanako Barashi?" Mrs. Hibiki asked, "You mean you met her already?"  
  
"Already? I wasn't supposed to?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"It must be some fated thing." Mrs. Hibiki said and noticed the confused look on the two's faces. "Come with me. Your father will explain, Ryoga."  
  
The three headed inside Ryoga's house. Hanako and Ryoga dumped their packs at the entrance.  
  
"Dear!" Mrs. Hibiki called, "Ryoga's back! And he's brought Hanako with him!"  
  
"Hanako? Really? I haven't seen you since you were four, Hanako! My, and you've grown so well." Mr. Hibiki said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Umm, thanks...?" Hanako said bowing a bit, blushing a lot.  
  
"Neither one of you remember do you?" Mrs. Hibiki asked.  
  
Both shook their heads simultaneously.  
  
"Hajime, your father Hanako, was a good friend of mine." Mr. Hibiki explained, "We agreed 12 years ago, that you, Hanako, and you, son would someday wed. I never expected you two to meet each other until the wedding date. However, it's a welcome turn of events, you can get to know each other."  
  
Ryoga and Hanako looked at each other and quickly turned away, both were too embarrassed to speak. We're engaged?! Both though to themselves and tried looking at the other again.  
  
"I hope we didn't shock you too much. Hanako dear, how are your parents?" Mrs. Hibiki asked.  
  
Hanako froze, "I-I-They they both um gulp" she began, then whispered to the floor   
"They died."  
  
"How terrible! I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Hibiki exclaimed, "Here, you two are probably hungry. Dinner should be ready soon, we can get things worked out."  
  
Ryoga and Hanako sat in the living room with Mr. Hibiki. Ryoga looked at his father and began to speak.  
  
"Uh, Dad? When did you and Mr. Barashi decide um...?"  
  
"Oh. Well, it had been years since I had seen Hajime. One day, he came to visit me with his wife and daughter. Yuriko and Hanako. We decided that we should keep our friendship valid and agreed to have our children married to keep us together. So, even though I've lost a dear friend, the engagement still stands. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have to make a call." Mr. Hibiki stood and left the room.  
  
Hanako stared at the table and Ryoga coughed. They tried looking at each other for a third time, but failed yet again.  
  
"Does this mean I'm going to be Hanako Hibiki soon?" Hanako finally was the first to speak.  
  
"I-I-I guess so. Do you mind?" Ryoga replied.  
  
"Do I? No, I don't think I mind. Do you?"  
  
"No, no not really." Ryoga looked around. After he discerned that there was no one but them, he leaned his face in extremely close to hers and whispered, "I decided a long time ago that I was going to ask you to marry me anyway, this just saves me the trouble." He moved to kiss her; her lips brushed his as she moved in for the kiss...  
  
"Dinner!" Mrs. Hibiki cheerfully announced, "Where's your father? Oh, was I interrupting something?" she said when she noticed the two facing each other. They returned to shaking their heads.  
  
After dinner, everyone was sitting in the den. Mrs. Hibiki pulled out a small scrapbook.  
  
"I took some pictures, and saved a few things from your last visit, Hanako." She explained, handing her the book.  
  
Hanako opened it to the first page and saw three pictures. One was of Hanako hugging Ryoga ("That was when you two first met. You claimed you already loved him because he was strong." Mrs. Hibiki explained.) The next was her kissing him; she looked very happy, and he looked extremely shocked. ("That was just after we told you for the first time that you were engaged.") Hanako blushed slightly, then more when Ryoga coughed knowingly. The last was a sad picture. Hanako was waving to Ryoga as she left, her hand in her mothers. She was crying, and Ryoga was holding a flower watching her fade into the distance. ("You gave him that flower that morning while you two were playing together.") The very flower was placed next to the pictures, old brown and wilted.  
  
A knock at the door broke the silence in the room. Mrs. Hibiki excused herself and answered the door.  
  
"Dear? She's here." Mrs. Hibiki called.  
  
"So soon? Well, bring her in here." Mr. Hibiki replied.  
  
Mrs. Hibiki returned with an old woman. The old woman stared intently at Hanako who was being helped up by Ryoga. Hanako saw her and stumbled back.  
  
"B-Ba-chan." She stuttered.  
  
"My, my, Hanako. You think you can go off and travel with your fiancée and miss school?" the old woman asked.  
  
"Uh..."Hanako replied.  
  
"Come along dear." The old woman grabbed her by the collar and began dragging her down the hallway, "We're going back to Nerima. You need to some good training before you can get married."  
  
"What?! Hey! Leggo! OW! Ba-chan you're choking me to death! I can't breathe! Ryoga! Ryoga! RYOGA! I like traveling with him! Forget Nerima! DAMMIT! RYOGA!" Hanako screamed and fought, but it was of no use.   
  
Soon, Hanako and her grandmother were achem walking down the road. Ryoga came running out of his house.  
  
"HEY! Where are you taking Hanako?" He yelled after them.  
  
"You want to see her again? Come back to Nerima." The old woman called back.  
  
"Why you-..." Ryoga growled. He went back in and grabbed his pack.  
  
"Leaving so soon, son?" Mr. Hibiki asked.  
  
"I'm going back to Nerima." Ryoga replied.  
  
"But Hanako and her grandmother just left. You should give them some time." Mrs. Hibiki suggested.  
  
"With my condition, it'll take me a month at least. That's plenty of time for them."  
  
"If you say so." Mrs. Hibiki hugged her son and kissed the top of his head, "Have a safe trip Ryoga-chan."  
  
"I will." Ryoga waved at his parents as he ran off into the horizon.  
  
~~~~Nerima a few days later~~~~  
  
"Hanako, dear? You're starting school today."  
  
"Nnngh." Hanako rose up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.   
  
Moments later, she was dressed for school and sat down to breakfast. Suddenly   
Kuno burst into the room.  
  
"Greetings!" he said and shoved a bouquet of roses into Hanako's arms.  
  
"Not again." Hanako muttered recalling the past few days' events.  
  
*flashback*  
Hanako and her grandmother, Hikari, arrived back in Nerima Hikari took her to her home, which just happened to be a dojo rented from the Kuno family. Tatewaki quickly made it an hourly ritual to visit Hanako and Hikari. Hanako thought she was going to die from all the roses, but her grandmother thought it was nice and constantly invited him to dinner. "I know it's not what you're used to my dear, but I am just an old woman." She had said. Hanako's response was, of course, "OLD WOMAN MY FOOT! I COOKED EVERY SINGLE MEAL WE'VE EATEN! HE'D BETTER LIKE IT! If he doesn't, that's his problem." Kuno's response after his first bite: "Hmm, the love is the best ingredient." He then proceeded to hug Hanako and blush innocently. She, in return, mooshed his head into a wall with her foot.   
*/flashback*  
  
"Kuno, can I please eat my breakfast in peace? I have to start school again today, and the first thing I have to do is take that stupid placement exam." Hanako asked.  
  
"Hmm." Kuno momentarily almost looked thoughtful.  
  
While he was attempting to use part of his brain, Hanako quickly finished her breakfast, grabbed her school bag and ran out the door.  
  
"Bye, Ba-chan! See you at the dress shop!" she called and ran down the street.  
  
Hikari had opened a small dress shop in the business district of town. It was actually quite popular among teenage girls. Hanako had already met a lot of the girls from school. Which meant she wouldn't have to worry about making friends too much.   
  
As she was running, Hanako could hear someone quickly gaining on her. Please oh please don't let it be- She felt two arms grab her from behind.  
  
"Hanako! Allow me to escort you!" she heard Kuno exclaim. Kuno was soon airborne.  
  
"Huh?" Hanako asked, she thought she saw someone she knew. Not just someone, it was,   
  
"AKANE! RANMA!" she yelled.  
  
The two running people stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hanako!" Akane exclaimed, "What are you doing here."  
  
"My grandmother. I have to start school again."  
  
"Is Ryoga with you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Mm-mm." Hanako said shaking her head. As they took off for school again, Hanako explained everything from the very first trip until her grandmother showed up at Ryoga's house and dragged her back to town.  
  
"You two have been engaged since you were four?" Both Ranma and Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I was shocked at first too. I guess it's kinda like manifest destiny, since we had already fallen in love."  
  
They reached the school, and had to part ways. Hanako had to go to the office to take her test then be placed in a class.  
  
During the middle of class, the teacher grading papers while the students were talking. Principal Kuno came into the room and told the teacher something. The teacher nodded and Principal Kuno motioned toward the door.  
  
"Class." The teacher announced. "It appears we have a new student. Um, Hanako Barashi."  
  
Two particular students, Ranma and Akane, looked up to see her coming in and introducing herself.   
  
"You can sit behind Ukyo Kuonji. Lunch will be in 25 minutes. Feel free to do as you wish until then. When lunch is over, we'll start math." The teacher explained.  
  
Hanako felt a rush of relief, someone she knew. She walked back to her desk and sat down. Ukyo immediately turned around.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while!" She said, smiling, "Have fun getting lost all over Japan?"  
  
"Loads." Hanako replied and returned the smile. "The only really good thing about being back is that I don't have to eat ramen three times a day."  
  
"You miss Ryoga?"  
  
"A little. I'm sure he'll find his way here eventually."  
  
"Sure he will, very eventually!" both girls laughed. After the laughter died down, Ukyo continued, "How'd you do on that exam? Those things can be killer."  
  
"98."   
  
"98?! Are you some kinda genius?" Ukyo exclaimed.  
  
"No. I just um, remember stuff I learn easily."  
  
"Still, 98 is really good. Wish I could score that high on a test."  
  
"I can help you anytime you need it. I noticed your okonomiyaki shop is right next to Ba-chan's dress shop."  
  
"I thought that was you I saw!"  
  
"Well? I can come over on my break and help you anytime! Just call!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
The lunch bell rang and students poured into the hallways. Soon, Hanako was sitting on the grass with Akane and her two friends. She was about to open her lunch when another was placed in front of her nose.  
  
"Hanako! I had my chef make you a lunch of high quality cuisine." Kuno said as he sat down next to her. After giving Akane some roses and begging her forgiveness, he opened the lunch.   
  
"Say 'ahh'!" He instructed as he raised the chopsticks to her mouth. Hanako's reply was her fist in his face.  
  
"I'd rather eat ramen for the rest of my life than anything you can give me!" she told him calmly.  
  
Months had passed; Ryoga found himself wandering around a town. He could see he was nearing a school. Then, he saw someone he recognized, Ranma. He called out to him and ran toward him.  
  
"Have you seen her?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Hanako? Yeah, I've seen her. I think she's at track practice." Ranma replied.  
  
"Take me there!" Ryoga demanded grabbing Ranma by the collar.  
  
"Calm down, man!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down?! I haven't seen her in three months and you want me to calm down! You have no idea what I've gone through! Take me to her now!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Follow me." Ranma said and lead Ryoga to the schools track where the track team was stretching out.   
  
Ryoga looked around frantically for Hanako. Ranma turned his head toward the front of the group of stretchers. Ryoga nearly fell off the bleachers. He followed her every move, watched intently as she stood up chatting with another girl, smiling. A whistle blew and Hanako and the other track members took off running around the track. Hanako had a good lead on the other girls.  
  
"She always wins. She's the schools track star." Ranma explained to Ryoga, as they watched the practice.   
  
"What am I supposes to say to her when I see her?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"You could try 'hi' for starters." Ranma suggested.  
  
"I know that, stupid!" Ryoga yelled.  
  
"You could tell her you like her in those gym shorts." Ranma teased.  
  
"What! Why would I say something like that?"  
  
"Because you've been drooling over her since you spotted her! Admit it, you knew where you were and found out Hanako was on the track team the hung around until school let out and came just to check her out. Am I right?"  
  
"Of course not, idiot!" Ryoga exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Hi, Ryoga!" Akane said as she approached the two boys. She sat down next to Ranma.  
  
"Akane!" Ryoga exclaimed, "Uh, uh, hi."  
  
"I hear you and Hanako are engaged. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Uh, thank you." Ryoga replied, and then looked down to the track. "Hey! Where'd everyone go?"  
  
"Practice is over. They probably went to change and go home." Akane said.  
  
"I didn't get to talk to her?!" Ryoga exclaimed, and then hung his head in depression.  
  
"It's okay, Ryoga." Akane said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take you to where she works and you can see her there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Akane smiled and nodded. She stood up and motioned for Ryoga to follow her.  
  
"Hanako! Wanna come over to my house to study?" A random track member asked.  
  
"Sorry, can't. If I don't leave now, I'll be late for work." Hanako replied  
  
"Boy, your grandmother works you like a dog." Another random t.m. said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't mind. I'm just glad she let me join the track team. Well, I have to get going guys. See you tomorrow!" Hanako said and waved as she ran out of the locker room.   
  
Hanako ran out of the school grounds and past a lot of people. Finally, she reached the dress shop she worked at. She went inside and toward the back of the store.  
  
"Ba-chan! I'm here! Where'd you move my work clothes?" Hanako asked.  
  
"I'm washing them dear. Here, I want you to try this new design I made. I thought you could model it for the customers and let them order it." Hikari said and shoved a dress into Hanako's arms.  
  
"Fine." Hanako said, after all, she was used to being a guinea pig by now. Most of the dresses were nice. Hanako stepped into the changing room and pulled the dress on.  
  
The dress was slightly shorter than Hanako liked, but it wasn't too bad. It was a nice sapphire-ish shade of blue, and the green waves along the skirt of the dress brought out Hanako's eyes rather well. She examined herself in the mirror before sliding into her shoes and stepping out.  
  
"Hanako? Someone is here to see you." Hikari said as Hanako stepped into the back room to let her grandmother check her over. "It's a boy. Oh and don't you look lovely. I'm sure he'll love this on you."  
  
"Ba-chan, you know the only boy who comes to see me is Kuno. I don't care what he thinks." Hanako whined.  
  
"Don't be so sure. I think you'll like this boy."  
  
"It's not Kuno?"  
  
Hikari shook her head and shoved Hanako toward the floor.   
  
"You'll like him dear!" Hikari called after Hanako.  
  
"Right." Hanako replied, and then muttered, "If it's Kuno, I'll make you eat those damn roses. Smile and be friendly Hanako, it could be some other boy. Yeah right."  
  
She stepped onto the floor and stopped dead in her tracks. Hanako stared at the person who had come to see her for a moment, and then ran to him.  
  
"RYOGA!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, "I missed you so much! How long have you been here?! I didn't keep you waiting did I?"  
  
Ryoga held her for a few moments, and then broke the embrace.  
  
"Nothing in this world could keep me from you." He told her.  
  
"Hanako dear? Tuesdays are always so slow. Why don't you take the day off?"  
  
"Ba-chan! Thank you." Hanako replied, and then turned to Ryoga, "Wait here. I have to get my purse."  
  
Ryoga stood in the middle of the dress shop looking around. Hikari approached him and studied him.  
  
"Didn't get a good look at you last time, boy." She said as she poked his bicep, "Strong, just like she said. Hajime did a good job finding that girl a husband. Told her she'd like you. You will take care of her, won't you, boy?"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am." Ryoga replied trying to ignore the old woman's incessant poking.  
  
"Good, Hanako is the only member of the Barashi family besides me left. She'll need someone to protect her and carry on both the Barashi and Hibiki family name. Watch out for her, eh? She still gets upset over the loss of her father sometimes."  
  
"I will, you have my word." Ryoga replied as he saw Hanako returning from the back.  
  
"Ba-chan, we're going now. You sure you won't need help running the shop?"  
  
"I'm fine dear, just send anyone who likes your dress my way."  
  
"Okay. I'll bring you some dinner by!"  
  
"No Chinese and no okonomiyaki."  
  
Hanako and Ryoga were sitting in the park eating crepes and trying to catch up on the last three months.  
  
"So, when did you leave for Nerima? You did spend some time with your parents, didn't you?"  
  
"No. I was angry with them. Right after you left, my father told me he called her because he thought it wasn't right us being alone so much. I told him we had only kissed, but he wouldn't believe me, so I left the same day you did, actually." Ryoga explained.  
  
"Oh, Ba-chan thought the same thing too. It took me forever to convince her otherwise."  
  
"Of course, we almost did, once -..." Ryoga began. Hanako slapped a hand across his mouth.  
  
"Shhh!" she exclaimed, "Ba-chan knows a lot of people in town. If they hear and word gets back to her, our wedding will be tomorrow. And I'm not ready to get married just yet."  
  
"Sorry." Ryoga replied after Hanako withdrew her hand.  
  
"It's alright. I mean it's true." Hanako sighed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired. Work, school, homework, and track practice practically everyday."  
  
"I saw you at your practice today." Ryoga confessed.  
  
"You did? I never saw you."  
  
"Yeah, you're pretty good. Of course I seem to remember you saying you weren't fast."  
  
Hanako thought for a moment then remembered that day.  
  
"I just said I wasn't as fast as you and that was only because I was caught off guard. I could beat you any day." Hanako replied, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a challenge?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Hanako replied, "But, to know, you'll have to catch me!" Hanako exclaimed and backed away from him. She made sure he was following her and ran away.  
  
"Told you I was faster!" Hanako said and laughed as she ran.  
  
"Get back here!" Ryoga exclaimed, chasing after her.  
  
Ryoga easily managed to stay next to her, but never bothered to catch her, just stare at her. Hanako stopped at a fountain and watched the water.   
  
"Any bad water days lately?" Hanako asked.  
  
"Luckily, not many." Ryoga replied.  
  
"Akane was just telling me yesterday how much she missed P-chan. I think we need to cheer her up, don't you, piggy-chan?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"But it sounds so cute! Please, piggy-chan?" Hanako pleaded and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Only when it's just you and me. Promise." Ryoga said.  
  
"Oh I promise, Piggy-chan." Hanako said and winked at him. "Where are you staying while you're in town?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"What?! No, no, you'll stay with Ba-chan and me. That way, maybe I can get Kuno off my back for a while."  
  
"Are you sure? Will your grandmother care?"  
  
"She likes you I think. Besides, Ranma lives with Akane doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then you have no problem. C'mon, we need to get home; I have to cook dinner. Where's your pack?"  
  
"Back at your store."  
  
"Well, let's go pick it up, then go home."  
  
Hanako led the way back to the dress shop where her grandmother still was.   
"Ba-chan, what do you want for dinner?" she asked as Ryoga was putting his pack on.  
  
"Whatever you want to fix dear. I'll be home soon."  
  
"Alright. Oh, Ryoga needs a place to stay for a while. Is it okay if he stays with us?"  
  
"Fine by me. There's a empty room next to yours."  
  
"Okay, see you."  
  
Ryoga was following Hanako to her home, staring at the back of her head. When they reached the dojo she was living in, they both found Kuno waiting for Hanako.  
  
"Hanako! I was worried about you. I missed your practice today because the kendo club had a tournament and I was so afraid you would be miserable without my company!" Kuno exclaimed upon her arrival and shoved roses into her hands.  
  
"ARRRRRRRGH!" Hanako screamed, and then threw the roses on the ground and stomped them to a pulp. "I never want these from you again, all right? You see this is Ryoga, my fiancé. Yes, fiancé. So, you have an snowballs chance in hell of dating me."  
  
"Fi - fiancé? Him? I refuse to accept it. You associate yourself with that accursed Ranma. What was it? Ryoga Hibiki I believe. I will take her back." Kuno said, challenging Ryoga.   
Ryoga of course was more than prepared to do battle, but Hanako had different plans.  
  
"All right, no fights in or around my home. Thank you boys, have a nice day. Ryoga, come with me." She said and grabbed Ryoga's hand. Kuno began to follow her as well, but she mooshed his head into the ground.  
  
Around an hour later, Ryoga and Hanako were sitting down at dinner still waiting on Hikari to get home.  
  
"The food is getting cold. What is taking her so long?" Hanako said, "I'd like to eat sometime tonight. I do have school tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry, Hanako. She'll walk through the door any minute now I'm sure." Ryoga told her.  
  
"I wish."  
  
Like Ryoga had predicted, the doors to the dojo opened and Hikari walked in.  
"Bout time, Ba-chan. I'm halfway to starving."  
  
"You didn't eat dear?"  
  
"We were waiting for you."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"Ba-chan, sit down so I can eat and go to bed."  
  
Hanako went into the dining area the next morning for breakfast and found Ryoga and her grandmother having a conversation. She sat down and quickly ate her breakfast and got up without a word.  
  
"In a hurry dear?" Hikari asked.  
  
"No, I just don't want Kuno visiting me. Besides, I promised Akane I'd help her clean the classroom up this morning." Hanako replied as she was standing in the doorway pulling her shoes on. "I have a competition this afternoon, so I'll be late for work. See you!" Hanako finished and ran out the dojo.  
  
School went by rather quickly and Hanako found herself at the track looking for her grandmother and Ryoga. She found Ranma and Akane and waved at them; then she found Kuno, and then she spotted Ukyo sitting down with Ranma and Akane. She never found the two people she was looking for. Hanako finished her stretches and approached the starting line.   
  
The coordinator fired a gun and the track girls took off. It all happened at once; Hanako was looking to her destination and didn't see the rock that had been inadvertently knocked onto the track. When her foot hit it, she took a hard spill and twisted her ankle in the process. The race was halted for the physician to examine it before determining that she could be moved off the track.   
  
Hanako was sitting alone in the gym, her foot wrapped waiting for someone to take her to Dr. Tofu's. She looked up when the doors opened and Akane came in followed by Ranma.  
  
"Are you okay? It looked like you went down pretty hard." Akane asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I just can't run for a few weeks." Hanako replied.  
  
"Still, you'd better go to Dr. Tofu's and let him take a look at it."  
  
Later, Hanako was having her ankle examined by Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Hmm, this should heal up in as little as six weeks. Try to avoid putting too much pressure on it." Dr. Tofu explained, "Otherwise, you risk hurting it worse."  
  
"Six weeks?" Hanako exclaimed, "But the regionals are in two weeks!"   
  
"You're going to have miss, I'm sorry. If this isn't allowed time to heal properly, you may never be able to run a race again."  
  
"But..."  
  
"For now, you just need to let it rest. Avoid any strenuous work or lifting. And do these exercises on page four of this pamphlet. They should help it heal faster."  
  
"All right." Hanako said and stood up, "Thank you, Dr. Tofu."  
  
"Come back in two weeks so we can see how it's doing. Bye now!"  
  
When Hanako left, the sky was already turning to night. Hanako felt guilt-ridden because she had missed work and never got a chance to call her grandmother and explain what happened. It was only seven o'clock, so Hanako decided to go by the store.   
  
She reached it to find a sign hung up on the door.  
  
"Closed Today- Hikari." Hanako read, "Great, so now I wasted this much time to find it closed."  
  
Hanako continued on her way home, ignoring the stares of people. You'd think they've never seen a person with a twisted ankle walking down the street in gym clothes before. Jerks. She thought bitterly. Finally, she reached the entrance of her home.  
  
"She's usually not this late without calling me." Hikari said aloud, hinting she was worried about Hanako.  
  
"Maybe her track competition got held over." Ryoga suggested, trying to hide that he had been worrying over her since she left for school.  
  
They heard the door slide open and turned in its direction. Hanako limped in, her eyes hidden and walked past the two sitting down.  
  
"Hanako, dear? Your dinner is cold." Hikari said.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Was Hanako's monotonous response as she continued walking down the hall.  
  
"Did something happen?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to bed."  
  
"It's only eight o'clock, dear."  
  
"I'm going to bed." Hanako replied one last time and shut the door to her room. She sat down cautiously on her bedding.   
  
Hanako knew sleeping was going to be hard that night since she usually slept on her side. Dr. Tofu's pamphlet said she should keep her foot propped slightly, something she could only do on her back. She lay down and stared at her ceiling. What the hell am I supposed to do now? If I miss regionals, I'll never qualify for nationals, and I'll miss my opportunity to go to...? Hanako stopped her thoughts when she heard her door slide open. She looked over to see Ryoga coming in and closing the door behind him. She returned her attentions to the ceiling. Ryoga sat down next to her.  
  
"Hanako?" he asked.  
  
"..."   
  
"What happened?" Ryoga continued, his gaze caught sight of her ankle, "You're hurt!"  
  
"I know that."  
  
Ryoga looked at her face to see her fighting back tears. She sat up next to him slowly.  
  
"Hanako?" Ryoga asked again.  
  
"It's not fair, Ryoga." Hanako sighed heavily, "Why'd this have to happen now? I'm going to miss regionals!" she grabbed his shirt and gave up on fighting back her tears.  
  
Hikari refused to allow Hanako walk to school the next day, so she made Ryoga carry Hanako. Hikari, of course, walked with them so she could take Ryoga home. Hanako didn't speak all morning, and even managed to ignore Kuno's attempts to "make her feel better" thanks to some help from Ryoga and his umbrella. They tried desperately to cheer her up, but it was to no avail. Hanako hardly touched her breakfast, just sighed and poked it around.  
  
Ryoga set Hanako down once they reached the gates of the school. She would have to make it on her own from there, but Ryoga was sure Ranma and Akane would help her out. As they watched her head into the building, Ryoga thought he should stay there and wait for her.  
  
"No, no. I have a business to run and I'll need your help today. We'll come pick her up when school lets out. She'll be fine." Hikari told him.  
  
"Still, I don't know." Ryoga protested, he knew about depression all too well, and seeing her depressed like this made him depressed.  
  
The two were about to leave when Ranma and Akane showed up, running to get to school to avoid being late.  
  
"Ryoga?" Ranma asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I brought Hanako to school." Ryoga replied.  
  
"She couldn't come on her own...? -Oh! That's right I forgot, her ankle."  
  
"Ranma, you will help her out, won't you?"  
  
"Sure. Shoot, we're gonna be late. See you guys later!" Ranma called as he and Akane took off running again.  
  
They caught up to Hanako who was limping down the hall, not speaking, not looking, just limping.  
  
"Hey, Hanako!" Ranma greeted her. "You need any help?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"How long till you can run again?"  
  
"Six weeks."  
  
"Man, that's too bad."  
  
"I'll live." Hanako said and disappeared into the classroom.  
  
She tried ignoring the sympathetic stares of her classmates as she limped to her desk and sat down with a sigh. Hanako pulled her books out and tried to study before classes began. It wasn't any use; she could feel her classmates' eyes burning into her, waiting for her to say something. She looked up and everyone jumped back to his or her normal daily routine.  
  
For six weeks, it was the same thing. Hanako was taken to school by her grandmother and Ryoga. And they met her every afternoon, regardless of the threats she used on them. Her attempts to suffer independently were ignored every time. Some days, when she saw them standing outside the front gates, talking, waiting for her, she wanted to run out the back way. However, reality would set in and she'd realize if she went that way, she'd have to pass by them to get home.   
  
The day had finally arrived when she would visit Dr. Tofu and be allowed to walk on her own again. She walked out of school and saw Hikari and Ryoga talking like always. It seemed like those two were becoming good friends what with all the time they spent together. Hanako glanced at the back exit and sighed, this was the last time she'd ever suffer like this; she knew it.  
  
"Hey, Hanako?" A distinct female's voice broke into her trance, "I hear ya got your foot back. Wanna race?"  
  
Hanako looked up to see girl type Ranma standing on the fence. Hanako wasn't wearing a bandage or anything, because Dr. Tofu told her only to wear it at certain times. She looked at Ranma, then at her grandmother and Ryoga who both noticed her. She looked to him and back again. Shrugging, she shook her head.  
  
"Can't, they'll make me commit hara kiri with a rusty screwdriver." Hanako explained.  
  
"How ya gonna get this back then?" Ranma teased holding Hanako's lunch pack up grinning evilly.  
  
"Hey! Give that to me!"  
  
"Come and get it." Ranma said and took off.  
  
"Why you! Get back here!" Hanako exclaimed and took off after him.  
  
When she passed Ryoga, she dropped her school bag by his feet and jumped over his head. Even in her school shoes, she caught up to Ranma rather quickly. However, Ranma kept gaining the upper hand.  
  
"Hey, where are we heading to?" Hanako asked between breaths  
  
"Dr. Tofu's." Ranma replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. Ranma, you're shoes untied, if you don't fix it, you'll hurt yourself like I did."  
  
"What, aw man!" Ranma said and stopped.  
  
"See you there, slipper-boy!" Hanako yelled as she ran past him grabbing up her lunch pack when she went by him.  
  
"You cheated!" Ranma complained.  
  
"So did you! Forcing me into a race when I could still be injured. You should ashamed of yourself." Hanako joked when Ranma caught up to her.  
  
They both reached Dr. Tofu's clinic at the same time. They caught their breath and laughed.  
  
"Oh, man," Hanako began, "I am so dead when Ryoga and Ba-chan get here."  
  
"I'll be beaten to death when Akane finds out I did this."  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"Akane asked me to."  
  
"So you two are cool now?"  
  
"I think so. We get along better at least. Besides, even if we don't get married, she's still my friend, no matter what."  
  
"There you are!" a voice interrupted them. Ranma and Hanako turned around to see Hikari and Ryoga standing a few feet away.  
  
"Uh, heheheheh. H-hi. I um, I'm going to see Dr. Tofu now. Bye Ranma, thank you!" Hanako said as she backed away and ran inside the clinic.  
  
Hanako sat on the examining table, Dr. Tofu flexing her ankle up and down.  
  
"You were running today, weren't you?" Dr. Tofu asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Hanako asked.  
  
"Well, you're sweating and out of breath for one thing."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I should have waited but..."  
  
"Oh, I'm not angry. It's good that you did this. That will help it more now. You'll need the exercise."  
  
"Well, that's a relief. Does this mean I can walk again."  
  
"You ran here, what do you think?"  
  
Hanako waved at Dr. Tofu as she left. She turned from the room and into the lobby. And right into the angry faces of Ryoga and her grandmother. Hanako saw her bag in Ryoga's hand and tried to take it. Ryoga pulled it back from her.  
  
"What were you doing running like that?" Ryoga demanded.  
  
"Dr. Tofu said it was okay." Hanako said and tried for the bag again, and failed again.  
  
"That doesn't mean you should have done it. What if it hadn't been okay? You'd never run again." Hikari scolded Hanako into bowing her head and mumbling an incoherent apology.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered.  
  
She looked up and saw her bag being handed to her. Hanako took it from Ryoga who was actually smiling at her. Confusion took over, they were both smiling, two seconds ago, they wanted to kill her for being stupid. Hanako knew better, she didn't trust them one bit.  
  
"Alright, what's going on?" She demanded.  
  
"Nothing. We're just happy to see you able to run again, dear." Hikari explained.  
  
Hanako looked at Ryoga who smiled and nodded. Two seconds later, he was in a headlock.  
  
"Whatever, you were ready to kill me five minutes ago. Did someone poison your food? Or were in the sun too long today waiting for me? What? Huh? What is it, Ryoga?"  
  
"Ack! It's nothing. We're happy really! Let me go, I can't breathe." Ryoga exclaimed.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Hanako exclaimed tightening her grip. Ryoga had no choice but to retaliate. He easily reached around her and picked her up by the waist, shocking her into letting go of him. In her own retaliation, she hit him on the head with her school bag a few times.  
  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh, I'm honestly happy for you, but yes I was mad at you for running like that."  
  
"That's all I needed to hear. Now put me down." Hanako replied.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? What do you mean 'No'?!"  
  
"Just that."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Ryoga laughed and set Hanako on her feet. She brushed herself off and smiled at them.  
  
"Shall we go?" Hikari asked and began walking out of the clinic.  
  
For the entire walk home, Hikari walked a few steps behind to give Ryoga and Hanako some time together. Hanako had latched onto Ryoga's arm and played with his fingers absent-mindedly.   
  
"It's gonna be weird walking to school alone again." Hanako said.  
  
"I'll still walk you." Ryoga offered.  
  
"And what, Ryoga? Make a camp outside the school and wait for me?"  
  
"If I had to."  
  
"No, no. I'll be okay. I don't need you every second of the day."  
  
"I think about you."  
  
"I do too. I mean, I think about you, not me."  
  
Hikari walked past them and turned around.  
  
"You two go on ahead, I'm going to take care of a few things at the shop." She said. "I'll pick some dinner up for me on the way home."  
  
"You need help?" Hanako asked as she and Ryoga sat on a bench.  
  
"No, no dear. Just a few little things; I'll be home soon after you." Hikari replied and walked off.  
  
Hanako leaned against Ryoga and fiddled with his bandana.  
  
"Ryoga-chan, why don't you ever take this off?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I like-what did you call me?" Ryoga replied and asked.  
  
"I called you, Ryoga-chan, why?" Hanako replied, the bandana forgotten.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering."  
  
"Hanako?" Ryoga asked, wringing his hands, looking nervously at his feet.  
  
"Hmm?" Hanako asked, contentedly.   
  
"When do you think we'll um...I mean, that is to say, uh mar..." Ryoga began, his voice shaky.  
  
He was cutoff by the explosion. Both jumped up to see smoke in the glow of streetlights. Ryoga looked at it, in surprise; Hanako, however, realized around where the explosion had taken place.  
  
"Oh, gods... Ba-chan!" She exclaimed and took off. She turned around and yelled at Ryoga, "C'mon! If you stay here, I may never see you again!" She cried. Ryoga dashed to run with her.  
  
They arrived at the dress shop in minutes, and found it entirely engulfed by flames. The firemen were already there, putting the flames out. Hanako tried to get in the building, but the fire chief had to stop her.  
  
"Miss," he said, "It's not safe in there."  
  
"Bu-but, "Hanako replied through her tears, "Ba-chan." Then, she began to scream at him "I HAVE TO GO IN! I HAVE TO SAVE HER! SHE'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT IN MY FAMILY! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND IF SHE'S GONE TOO, WHO'S GONNA SIT ON MY FAMILY'S SIDE AT MY WEDDING? I can't get married without a family. It's not right. Tell me there was no one in there! Now! Tell me!"  
  
"Miss, I'm sorry, there was one person in the building. An old woman, we haven't found her identity yet. So, there's a possibility it was someone other than your grandmother." The fire chief explained to her, still holding her back. "Please, it's not safe. You and your friend should get out of here." The chief glanced up at Ryoga, who immediately pulled Hanako back.  
  
"Let them do what they have to." He told her, backing her across the street. He could easily get her out of there he were to feel something about to happen. Ryoga put his arms around her, holding her against him, protecting her as best he could. But the tears still flowed like a river. She shook violently in his arms as she sobbed over the loss of her only family member.  
  
"Hanako?" a girls voice asked, "Are you all right? I was at Ranma-honey's and heard the explosion. I was afraid you'd've been in there and I-huh? Ryoga? She's okay?"  
  
Ryoga averted his gaze to Ukyo, standing there with a genuine look of concern on her face. He gave her a look/glare that told/demanded her to please shut up.  
  
"Oh, gods. Your grandmother wasn't in there was she?" Ukyo asked. Ryoga gave her the look again. Ukyo bowed her head in apology and stood next to them, watching the firemen work. Hanako still weeping in Ryoga's arms, Ryoga still holding her telling her it would be all right.   
  
"What's going to happen now, Ryoga? We can't live at the Kuno's forever. We had only so much money stored away for rent." Hanako asked.  
  
"We'll make it somehow. We traveled together before, right?" Ryoga replied.  
  
"And we'll travel again, I guess."  
  
End...kind of a dark ending, but hey, there's light at the end of every tunnel, right?  
  



End file.
